We Meet Again
by Crescenta
Summary: Jade meets Zack, Ash and Paul at the same time. She’s glad to see Ash and Zack, but not Paul. She realized a lot has changed over the past few months, years. I don’t know how long.


This is the sequel of "You Guys Changed My Life" and Koichi, Saviourshipper ZackXDawn… thanks for the reviews!!!! Thanks to them, it encouraged me to make a sequel.

Summary: Jade meets Zack, Ash and Paul at the same time. She's glad to see Ash and Zack, but not Paul. She realized a lot has changed over the past few months, years. I don't know how long.

**~*~**

Jade's POV

I travelled all over the world to become a Pokemon Master and now I accomplished it. I was heading back Home as I rode on my Staraptor. It was getting late and Staraptor told me to sleep while he was flying. I didn't want to argue so I did what he said. I lied down on his back as Pika and Riolu put a Blanket over me. Pika said he would stay up and Riolu slept with me.

I felt the heat of the sun rise up and I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a volcano and I knew I was almost home. I told Staraptor that we should walk for now. When we were near ground Me, Pika and Riolu jumped out.

"Thanks Staraptor" I said returning it into its Pokeball. The three of us walked back home heading for the Lavaridge Gym. I opened the door and didn't bother to look up.

"I'm home..." I said looking up, shocked. I saw three people I met months or was it years ago? Anyway, the point was I met the people who changed my life a long time ago.

"Nice to see you Jade" Ash and Zack said, greeting me with a smile. Ash hadn't changed much, I think. Zack had a Natu pecking all over his head, shoulder; arm… the point is he pecked him all over. And right beside door… was my hated rival of all, I can't even believe him coming to see me again, There, I saw… Paul. I stood there, shocked, shocked all over. I felt like I couldn't move at all. The only words that came out of my mouth were…

"Wha-what are you guys doing here?!" I almost yelled

"We're here to see you; why else would I be here?" Paul said sourly

"I can imagine Ash and Zack here, but you?! What did I eat last night?!" I said checking if I had a fever. Nope, no fever. This is unbelievable.

"Whatever"

"Hey, nobody needs your emoness" I said switching my attention to Ash and Zack.

"Emoness isn't a word" he said rolling his eyes

Ash brought out a Dictionary and started searching. "Hmm, I wonder what emoness means." All of us sweat dropped. I looked at Zack and now he was covered in bruises.

"Zack, are you okay? Shouldn't you put Natu into your Pokeball?" I asked him, not knowing why I was concerned.

"I tried, wouldn't go in" He said facing his head on the ground. This was getting weird, Paul came to see me. Ash now an Idiot, and Zack letting his Pokemon boss him around, I think. Has the world gone mad?! Before I could say another word, my brother came in.

"Hi Jade! Like my surprise?" Matthew asked

"You're telling me, you did this?" I asked trying not to tear my brother to pieces. Like I would ever do that.

"Yup! Ash and Zack were easy to convince, but Paul took me 2 days to convince him!" He said. "I mean, I had to use the reason he changed your life to get him to come!" He said waving his arms like he was using Flail Attack. "Great! Now the Authoress is turning me into a Magikarp!" he said as the Authoress popped out of nowhere.

"Look Matthew, either you get on with this story, or I'll really turn you into one." The Authoress said, I knew Zack and Paul were thinking the same thing I was: '_what's the Authoress doing here?!'_

After that 'Scene', we went back to our conversation.

"You told him why he changed my life?" I said to Matthew and then looked at Paul, he just looked away.

"I also told Ash and Zack" He said, I turned to them too. Ash had a stupid looking grin on his face. And Zack smiled. "Why did you tell them Matt?" (Authoress: Just so you know, Jade calls him Matt for short and that I'm too lazy to write the whole name)

Matt grinned, "To see if they will make you happy again!" I had a stunned look on my face. Matt wanted my friends to make me happy again "Why?" I asked still confused

"Cause I never see you happy anymore" He said his voice slowly going down. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think he's right. I wasn't happy that much whenever I visit my Family. I would always come, train, relax and go. I never spend time with my brother anymore. I smiled and kneeled in front of him.

"I'm sorry I don't spend time with you anymore Matt. It's just that I was all focused on accomplishing my goal, that's all" I said hugging him. He hugged me back. After we hugged, I stood up and faced Ash and Zack who were standing up now.

"Ash, even though you're a complete idiot right now"

"Hey!"

"I'm still glad you were my first friend" I said hugging him (Shocking, isn't it?)

I then turned to Zack

"Even though you let your Pokemon Control you"

"They do not!" he yelled "Na! Natu! *Translation: You've got that right Jade!*

"You are still one of my greatest friends" I said hugging him too (When will the Nightmare stop you ask?)

I really didn't thought clearly, but, I then turned to Paul with a not so happy look on my face

"You're just the Arrogant, Emo Jerk I knew a long time ago." I said

"I'm not Emo! How many people think I'm Emo?!" He yelled Ash just raised his hand; Zack slapped it down and raised his hand instead. I just ignored it

"But, you're still my friend…" I said hugging Paul, regretting myself for doing that (You all must be wondering, especially Saviourshipper ZackXDawn, why did Jade hug Paul if she hates her. Well, I wanted something to shock you all)

~*~

Shocking, isn't it all? Just wanted to show you this thanks to Koichi's review on "You Guys Changed My Life" Thanks by the way!

Jade- *Hits Authoress in the pressure points and burns her into a crisp* gotta go *Blows whistle and hopes on Rayquaza*


End file.
